Teaching
by Vuorikettu
Summary: Misaki tells to Eric that he've lost his virginity already good time ago, but is it really true? MikoMisa/SuoMi/MikoYata(how ever you call this ship xD ), smut, yaoi, one-shot, hints about KosukEric


**..again, a time for a new story from me, my friends~! x3  
The user called Hydrostatic gave me this idea, so this story is requested by them.  
And..oh my, I forgot what to say! xD Well, I guess that it wasn't anything important, so I let you just enjoy the story~**

* * *

HOMRA's bar was full like always. All those youths gathered together there, spending their time together, like a wolf pack. Their King was with them, sitting on the sofa, a young girl beside him. Some of his clansmen were sitting around the bar table, talking. A certain boy was sitting with his friend, listening the others. They didn't really took any interest on the conversation, but the smaller of them was just staring his King.

"Haa'ah, Mikoto is so cool…", the brunette sighed, a small smile on his face. His friend only glanced him behind his glasses and clicked his tongue. Brunette shifted his gaze on his friend.

"Oh, so you don't think so, Saru?"

"..nope. Maybe he has some powers and such, but cool..? Meh, not really.", the bluet said, and moved his gaze somewhere else. Misaki stared at his friend for a moment, and shrugged, before he rose on his seat and walked towards the others, watching that one blond man behind the bar table before saying that he wanted some water.

"All right. There you go, Yata.", Izumo said, smiling, handing the glass to the younger. Misaki thanked, and then sat down on the free seat. He listened what the others were talking about, and then he felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder. Brunette glanced behind him, and he saw a blonde boy, wearing blue hoodie.

"Oh, you.", Misaki said, narrowing his eyes, and took a sip from his glass. It was Eric.

"Hey Chihuahua, you're trying to ignore me?", Eric snarled, and sat down next to Misaki. Misaki let out a small growl, and scowled Eric.

"What do you want?", he then asked.

"Well, we were having kinda interesting conversation a moment ago with Kosuke, Chitose and Totsuka, and…"

"Yeah? And? What about it?"

"Well, we wanted to ask you something…"

"Hmm? Well then, what it is?"

"Have you had sex before?"

That was when Misaki froze for a moment. He felt how his bluet friend shifted his gaze on him when he had heard that question. Quickly Misaki let out a small laugher, and patted Eric on the shoulder.

"Oh Eric, my friend, of course I've had! Why did you ask?"

"Oh? Well, you just seemed that you don't have any experience."

"..how about you?"

"Well, yes…"

"With Kosuke, huh?"

"Shu-shut up, Yata!"

Misaki saw how the blonde blushed, and then he let out a small chuckle, and after couple of seconds they both were laughing together like best friends.

Saruhiko just stared at those two, wondering. When Misaki had done it? And with who? He was his best friend, so why he haven't told him?

"Oi! You to! Remember that we have young lady here with us.", Izumo snarled at the boys behind the desk.

"Ah, sorry, Kusanagi.", brunette apologized, and then glanced towards his bluet friend. Saruhiko just clicked his tongue, rose from his seat, walkedtowards the front door, and walked outside averting his best friend's gaze. Misaki gulped. Had Saruhiko heard their conversation?

"So..who was your first?", Eric asked from the brunette, making the other startle a little bit. Misaki shifted his gaze on the blonde guy.

"Uh..it was one guy from my school. I won't say his name, because you won't know him anyway.", Misaki then said, laughing.

"I see..well, how many times you've done it? And have you done it with that bluet?", Eric continued with his questions.

"What?! No, I won't never do such a thing with my best friend!", brunette snarled angrily to the other. The other had hurt him with those words.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just curious! And it was just a joke."

"..better to be sorry.", Misaki said, drinking his water, and then he hopped off from his seat. Saruhiko had left, but Misaki didn't care, even if he wanted to tell the truth to his friend. Eric stared at the brunette for a moment, and then he just turned towards Izumo, and ordered some water. Misaki walked back there where he had been sitting a moment ago, and sighed. Now he felt so stupid. He had lied..and hurt his best friend. Of course he hadn't had sex. He was still a virgin. Misaki sighed, and dug his iPod from his pocket, placing the earphones on his ears, he pushed the 'play' button and closed his eyes.

* * *

Some moments passed, and before Misaki had realized, he had dozed off. He had woken up when he had realized that his iPod was out of power. Youth looked around, and didn't saw anyone. He glanced out of the window. It was already dark.

_'Shit! I have to go home!'_, brunette thought, and jumped up, taking his schoolbag, rushing towards the door. He tried the doorknob, but it didn't move.

"Fuck this shit!", he cried, and kicked the door. He had to get out somehow. But then he thought. Maybe he could sleep here, since the way from here to school was shorter than from his home. Misaki looked around, and walked towards the sofa. He could sleep on it. Brunette sat down on the sofa. It wasn't so soft place to sleep, but it was better than the floor. Misaki sighed and let himself lay down.

"Good night.", he muttered, and closed his eyes.

Misaki was drifting into his sleep, until he heard a loud noise coming from the upstairs, and that startled him.

_'What the fuck was that?!'_, he asked from himself, and jumped up. Then he heard footsteps. His body tensed.

"Who-who's there?!", he asked from the darkness, his voice shaking slightly. Then, a familiar figure appeared.

"Hnn? Yata? What you're doing here?", he heard that familiar voice saying his name.

"Mikoto..? Uh..I just..well, I think that I dozed off earlier, and when I woke up, I found out that it was already dark and the door is closed…", the brunette then said. Mikoto walked closer, and then he sat down next to the brunette. Misaki felt a slight blush on his cheeks, and thanked the darkness that Mikoto won't saw him blushing.

"So you just planned to stay here?", the red King then asked.

"Well, yeah..where else I could stay?"

"Well, why you didn't come upstairs?"

"Eh? But..your room is there, right..?"

"Yes. If you knew that, why you just didn't came and knocked the door?"

"Well..uh…"

Silence hovered between them. Misaki just sat there, his body tensed, and he didn't notice it when Mikoto moved closer, placing his hand behind the youth.

"..you're warm…", Misaki said and without thinking he just pressed his head against his King's chest. A moment passed, and Misaki jumped up, blushing.

"So-sorry! I didn't meant to..! I just—uwah!"

Mikoto had pulled the brunette back, and now Misaki find himself sitting on his King's lap.

"Uhm..Mikoto..?"

"..you said that you've had sex before…"

"Oh, you..heard it?"

"Of course. Guh, you brats nowadays are so noisy…"

Misaki let out a small, nervous chuckle, and blushed even more.

Some seconds passed again, and Misaki enjoyed secretly his King's warmth.

"..mind doing it with me?"

Misaki startled, and he glanced at his King, blinking.

"What?"

"Do you want to have sex with me?", Mikoto repeated his question, placing his hand close brunette's butt. Misaki blushed again. He didn't really knew how to answer.

"..mind teaching me..?", the brunette then muttered shyly under his breath.

"What?"

"I lied before. I mean..I was so nervous and...!", Misaki then said, telling the truth to his King, shifting his gaze somewhere else.

"Then, do you want me to teach you?", his King asked from him, and patted his head. The youth blinked couple of times, and then a small, nervous smile appeared on his face.

"We-well, if you want to teach me, it would be..nice.", Misaki then said, scratching back of his head nervously, blushing. Mikoto just hummed, and then he rose up, keeping the youth on his lap, and started to walk upstairs. Misaki had wrapped his arms around his King's neck, and let him carry him.

* * *

Mikoto kicked his room's door open while holding the younger. Then he dropped Misaki gently on the sofa, and walked back to close the door. Misaki just sat there, watching Mikoto walking back to him.

"You nervous?", red-haired male asked when he sat down next to the brunette.

"Well, a little bit…", Misaki answered, laughing slightly.

"I see… But don't worry, I won't hurt you. Well, at least I try not to hurt you.", Mikoto said, grinning, and pulled the youth onto his lap, that they were facing each other. Misaki just let out a nervous laughter, and then his King pulled his face closer.

"Try to relax… And don't worry, no one will hear us..it is only me and you…", the King whispered huskily into Misaki's ear, which made youth's body shiver. Then Mikoto placed his other hand on Misaki's butt, and then he licked brunette's lips. Misaki blushed, and tried to back away, but Mikoto's hand behind him hold him still. Misaki sighed, and then he leaned forward by himself, and let his lips met with his King's. The older male licked youth's lips again, and Misaki opened his mouth slightly, and gently Mikoto slid his tongue into brunette's moist and warm cavern. Misaki gasped, and leaned closer to his King, and Mikoto started to dominate the younger, and let his hands travel along his body. Misaki felt his King's touch, and it only got him to want it even more. Mikoto slid his hand into brunette's pants, groping his butt slightly. It made Misaki to moan and broke the kiss. Mikoto chuckled, and kissed Misaki's lips, and then he licked youth's neck, causing the youth let out a small groan. Then Misaki started to undo his uniform's jacket and threw it on the floor. Mikoto started to help the younger. Misaki was now half naked, and there he still sat on his King's lap. Mikoto started to touch youth's skin, and then he licked Misaki's 'mark'. The mark of his pride for his clan..and for his King. Mikoto gnawed brunette's skin slightly, and Misaki moaned again, burying his hands into his King's hair.

"I like your voice…", Mikoto muttered against boy's skin and licked it. Misaki didn't comment anything, he just wanted to enjoy his King's touch. Mikoto let his hand travel on younger's crotch, groping it slightly.

"Uwah!? He-hey, do not touch there..!", brunette tried to snarl to his King.

"But I have to touch it. And it feels good, right?", Mikoto said, and teased youth's manhood which was still covered. Misaki buried his face against Mikoto's shoulder, moaning, when the older continued touching him.

"Ah..! Mikoto..please, stop..I..I'll come if you -ah!- keep doing that!", Misaki whined, and grabbed Mikoto's hand. The red King just hummed, and then started to open youth's pants.

"Then we just have to remove these…", he chuckled, and kissed boy's neck.

"..I can do it by myself…", brunette said, and started to pull his pants off, and then rose from his King's lap for a moment and then the let his pants drop on the floor.

Mikoto admired Misaki's body for a moment, grinning.

"Mikoto..don't look at me like that. It feels like you're raping me with your eyes…", Misaki said, while trying to hide his erection, and Mikoto chuckled.

"Ah..sorry. But I just like your body. Now come back here.", the older one said, and pulled the boy back to him, and then he pressed Misaki against the sofa. Misaki was confused, and stared his King who was hovering over him. Mikoto just smiled to him, and then he leaned down to call the brunette into a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted, and Misaki broke it when he had to gasp some air. Then his King just licked his neck, and then he started to kiss his way back down on youth's body. Cold shivers ran along Misaki's body when he felt his King's lips brushing against his skin, and small moans and groans escaped from his throat.

"Now let see what do we have here~", Mikoto purred and moved between brunette's legs, and let his breath touch boy's manhood. Misaki let out a small whimper and squirmed under his King. Mikoto let out a small chuckle, and then he grabbed Misaki's member on his hand and stroked it slightly.

"Mha-! Mikoto!", brunette moaned, and tried to muffle his voice. The King just smiled, and licked the tip of boy's erection. He teased the youth for a moment, watching him squirm and moan, until he took his full length into his mouth.

"Oh..god… Mikoto~", Misaki gasped. It felt like he was melting from his King's touch.

"Heh..I see that you like it, hmm?", Mikoto teased the younger, playing with his manhood and touching his inner tights. Misaki didn't say anything. He hadn't to. His King was right.

Mikoto kept teasing the younger, until brunette came into his mouth. Red-haired male hummed in satisfaction and drank that warm liquid with joy. Misaki just tried to gather his breath, and then he glanced at his King. Slowly he rose up, and pressed their lips together, begging for a kiss. Mikoto smiled, and kissed the boy, letting him taste his own semen. After the kiss Mikoto started to open his own pants, which felt so tight right now. Misaki watched him and his whole body tensed when he saw his King's member. He glanced at the red-haired male, and chuckled nervously. Mikoto noticed this, and smiled warmly.

"Do not worry, I'll prepare you first. Then it won't hurt so much.", he then said, and Misaki nodded. Misaki let his King press him again against the sofa, and then Mikoto speared youth's legs slightly, moving between them. Then he held his other hand in front of brunette's face. Misaki looked at his King questioningly.

"Suck them.", Mikoto told him. Misaki wanted to ask why, but then he realized. He opened his mouth and took his King's fingers in, starting to suck them gently, covering them with his saliva.

After a moment Mikoto drew his fingers from boy's mouth, and speared his legs wider this time.

"..I can't promise that this won't hurt. But just try to get used to it, ok? And try to relax.", the King then said, before pressing one finger against youth's hole. Misaki tried to stay relaxed as his King has him to do, but when Mikoto entered his finger in him, brunette's body tensed automatically. A small whimper escaped from the boy when Mikoto just dug deeper in. It just felt so..strange.

"..does it hurt?", Mikoto then asked, moving his finger slightly.

"Not really. It's just..strange..and..somewhat nice.", the boy replied, trying to get adjusted to it. Mikoto uttered a silent 'good' and continued preparing the boy.

After a moment he decided to add a second finger, which caused the younger let out a surprised yelp.

"..you really are a virgin…", red-haired King chuckled, and then he lowered himself to kiss younger's chest.

"Hmph. Well, sorry."

"It's wrong to tell lies."

After saying that Mikoto gave a lick to brunette's other nipple, and after that he bit it slightly, making the younger moan and tremble under him.

"Ah! Mikoto! That hurts..!", the brunette cried when the older bite one of his most sensitive spots while fingering him.

"Lies hurt too, right?", Mikoto grinned, and pushed his fingers deeper. Misaki let out a loud cry, but then Mikoto kissed him. Misaki answered to the kiss, and then he wrapped his arms around his King's neck, deepening their kiss. Their tongues danced, battling from the dominance while Mikoto added the third finger into the brunette. Misaki groaned into the kiss, and tried to shift his lower body a little bit upward to give his King more access. Mikoto kept preparing the younger until their kiss broke, and then he withdrew his finger, causing the younger whimper as a protest.

"Heh, don't worry. I'll give you something much better~", Mikoto purred huskily into Misaki's ear, and grabbed then boy's hips, lifting them upwards, pressing tip of his manhood against younger's hole. Misaki gulped, and Mikoto kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it sooner than you can realize. Trust me, Misaki~"

After saying that, the King called the brunette into a passionate kiss, and thrust in. Misaki wrapped his legs around his King's waist, causing Mikoto slid deeper into him. It hurt, but Misaki tried to bear with it. Some tears appeared on corners of his eyes, but Mikoto wiped them away gently. When Mikoto was finally fully in, he broke their kiss and watched younger's face.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"Well, little bit, but I can handle it. Please, move.", Misaki told to his King, smiling suggestively.

Mikoto started to move slightly, and lowered to gnaw younger's neck, planting red spots here and there while thrusting in and out. Brunette just tried to get used to his King's member inside him, and he only got moans and groans out of his throat.

After a while Mikoto had sped up with his thrusts and Misaki was moaning his name, smiling at the same time. They both were enjoying of each other. Mikoto had found brunette's sweet spot, and aimed on it with every thrust, causing the boy go crazy every time when he slammed back in. It was good to them that there wasn't any living person to hear them.

"Ahn~! Mikoto~! Please –ah!- more! More~!", the young brunette was moaning between the thrusts. Mikoto grinned and granted Misaki's wishes with pleasure. The King sped up with his thrusts even more, and only after couple of thrusts Misaki came, letting out a loud moan. Mikoto felt how youth's inner walls clenched around his member. Surprisingly Mikoto found it hard to bear, and so he let his sperm flow into the brunette. Misaki gasped in satisfaction when he felt his King cum inside him.

After a moment of ecstasy Mikoto pulled out of Misaki, collapsed next to him and pulled him into a warm embrace. They both panted and both of them tried to gather their breath, and Misaki nuzzled against his King's chest.

"Sorry…", Mikoto started when he had gathered his breath.

"What?"

"..I came inside you."

"Oh..? Well, it's ok. Or do you fear that I become pregnant?", Misaki replied with a small laughter, nuzzling closer to his King, blushing. Mikoto just chuckled, and closed his eyes smiling.

"..nope..besides, you would be a good mother.", the King then said. Misaki just laughed, and closed his eyes. They were silent for a moment, until Misaki broke it.

"Umm..Mikoto?"

"What it is, Misaki?"

"Uh..well..can you promise that this won't just stay as our first and last time when we are doing this? I mean, I really like you, and..umh…"

"You mean that you want us to be lovers?"

"Well..something like that…"

"I'm ok with it. And I like you too."

"Re-really?"

"Yes, really. But try to sleep now, ok? You're being noisy…"

After that Mikoto kissed his new lover, whispering 'good night' and 'I love you' to him. Misaki just answered to the kiss, whispering those same things back to his lover, and then moved even closer to his King, drifting into deep sleep. They didn't need a blanket, thanks for Mikoto's body head which kept both of them warm.

* * *

**..phew, it was kinda long, wasn't it? Well, you can say taht I carried away while writing this, so.. xD  
Anygays, the clock is already very much here, so I just leave this here and drink some tea and then I go to sleep.  
Kettu-chan signs off~ o3o**


End file.
